Flare Of Emotion
by MasterClass60
Summary: When Serena is heartbroken that Ash married a different girl, will she find love in an unlikely source of her own partner? Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon.


Another fireperformershipping one shot for your viewer's pleasure. It'd be really great if you fellow readers and writers help with making this ship popular. Now, on with the story.

The Kanto region was buzzing with excitement on a beautiful day. In a park, sitting on a bench, Serena was contemplating on everything that has happened. She was full of different emotions: sadness, anger, heartbreak, confusion. She has recently attended a wedding, the wedding of Ash and Dawn, which many have said to be a match in heaven. For Serena, when she heard them say that think _Match made in heaven?! I've known him longer than anyone!! We are a better pair than him and her__!!!_ When the wedding concluded, Serena excused herself to leave early and went back to the hotel room and cried her heart out for the first time ever. She wasn't the only one who was feeling this way. Her partner, Braixen, was upset with Pikachu dating Buneary. She hoped they get together when Ash got the chance to date Serena, but that dream was whipped away at the wedding. The next day, Serena didn't know what to do next. So, she thought a walk might help, but it only made things harder to cope with. Suddenly, one of her pokeballs opened up as Braixen appeared, sitting next to her. Serena saw and smiled a little, saying,"Morning partner. You're the only good thing that had happened to me since arriving to Kanto. I honestly don't want to see Ketchum ever again after seeing my heart shatter at the wedding"! She could feel her emotions getting a hold of her as she breathed in and out in an attempt to calm down. Braixen laid on her lap, thinking maybe a petting session with her might cheer her trainer up. Serena saw her partner with her pleading eyes as she sighed and gave her a good scratch behind the ears. While this was going on, Serena couldn't help but really look at the beauty of her partner. She was one a kind. No, she wasn't a shiny, a legendary or mythical pokemon or a rare find in the Kalos region. However, Braixen had her own, special kind of charm and her own, unique qualities. Her luxurious coat of fur that was soft to the touch. It rarely got knotted or dirty and always had a shine to it when Serena would brush her every night. Another unique quality was her ruby red eyes, which resembled actual rubies. Many Fennekin, Braixen and Delphox eyes were a faded red or a blood red, but hers was a right kind of red that was just perfect. A huge smile that could make her trainer smile, no matter how bad things were. Her voice which was cute, especially when she purred when scratched on the chin. That purring occured as Serena moved from petting her head to her chin. Seeing how happy she was with her huge smile and wagging tail, Serena couldn't help but laugh for the first time in days. She says happily,"Oh Braixen, you're the only one who is able to make me smile in times like these." Braixen opened her eyes and saw the smile on her trainer's face as she smiled back and chirped in agreement with a light blush on her cheeks. Serena saw this and wondered _She's been more affectionate than usual and she's been blushing quite often. Could it be...no way! Besides, she's my pokemon. It can't just happen like that...right?_ Soon, Serena decided to head back, but as she walked, she noticed something was odd with her partner. She stayed close to Serena a lot and whenever Serena would at her, Braixen would blush and act like nothing was happening. This behavior was new and Serena decided to talk to her as they ate at a restaurant. After getting a table outside on the terrace, Serena and Braixen sat on opposite ends while waiting for a waitress. Serena decided to bring up the topic as she says,"Listen, we need to talk. You've been acting weird lately and I'm getting the feeling that the reason towards it has to do with your presonal side a bit. So, be honest with me for a minute. What's really going on"? Braixen tried to motion her words, but it was a bit tricky. So, Serena came up with another idea. She pulled out a pen and paper and gave it to Braixen, saying,"Try to write out or draw your words. It'll help me understand you a little better." With the pen in her paw, Braixen scribbled something on the paper before giving the paper to her trainer as Serena gave their orders to the waitress.

On the paper were three small pictures: A heart, a straight line that could either mean an I or a 1 and a U. With these three clues, Serena tried to put everything together. She first asked about the line, which ended up being an I. It made things easier as Serena seemed to get the message right away. On paper it said I ( heart ) U. What Braixen wrote in drawings and words was,"I love you," causing her to be in shock as Braixen blushed and frowned in a hint of worry. As the waitress brought out the food, both were silent with each other for a while. Once they finished and Serena paid the check, they went strolling by the shops and that's when Serena spoke up again. She says,"Braixen, I didn't know you felt that way...especially towards me. How long have you had these emotions"? Braixen shrugged her shoulders, as if to say that she honestly didn't know. Then, as they were passing a TV store, a news story was playing as the TVs all said,"Breaking news. The League have finally allowed people to date pokemon. So for those who want to hit it with their partners or any fellow pokemon they meet, it's now perfectly legal, no matter the age or evolutionary line." Both Serena and Braixen were completely in shock as both seemed to develop an idea. Serena kneeled down to her partner and says,"Braixen, would you like to become life partners with me"? Braixen blushed mad red, but smiled and nodded yes as they both hugged each other tightly. Soon, they headed back to the hoten room as Serena wanted to lay down and relax. However, Braixen had other ideas as she wanted another petting session. Serena had nothing against it, giving her partner and new lover a good scratch behind her ears and under her chin as she purred in delight. Serena kept saying,"You are such the cutest thing. You got so much that I love about you. With that soothing purring sound and your soft, fluffy fur. Seriously, it's like feeling a silk rug." Braixen seemed so happy and content as Serena kept petting her. Soon, Serena stopped much to her curiosity as she says,"Sorry girl. I wanted to continue, but I'm a bit exhausted and just want to rest for a bit." She laid back and fell asleep as Braixen wanted more snuggle time with her trainer. So, she laid back and ran a paw through her trainer's honey blonde hair. This woke her right up as the feeling was strangely arousing and ticklish. She saw her partner doing this as she couldn't help but giggle and say,"Hey, what's with this funny action? I mean...I don't mind it but...haha...it tickles a bit." Braixen just kept it going as Serena kept giggling from the feeling of her lover messing with her hair. Soon, the fire fox stopped as Serena sat upright on the bed. She says,"You are such a little prankster. However, I can't stay mad at you." They both hugged again before Serena gave her partner another good petting session in her favorite spots. As Braixen purred in delight, Serena smiled and says,"I see why you enjoy this. You really like the feeling of someone petting your fluffy fur. I definitely enjoy it because I get to spend time with you," as her partner smiled. Serena then got an idea as she grabbed her bag and pulled out the brush she uses on her pokemon. She says,"Would it be ok if I brushed you right now," as Braixen nodded in agreement. She laid on her tummy as Serena work on her tail first, then her back and tummy, which made Serena spent a few minutes tickling her partner back from earlier. She soon finally got to her head as she slowly moved the brush behind her ears. Braixen sighed in content. Soon, Serena put the brush down as Braixen soon went to fish something through her bag.

It confused her trainer as she asked,"Hey girl, what are you looking for"? Braixen soon pulled out was what looked like a blue comb with pink floral designs on its rim. Braixen offered it to Serena, as if she was trying to say,"May I...try"? Serena was in awe as she says,"A-are you asking if you want to brush my hair"? Her partner nodded as Serena took it into consideration before smiling and saying,"I have always wanted to be the one letting the brush go through my hair. Ok, just be careful and gentle." Her partner nodded in agreement as she began to use the comb on her trainer. She hummed a bit, really enjoying the process as Serena had her turn of sighing in content. The feeling was surreal as Braixen was beginning to enjoy playing with her trainer's hair with the comb. Soon, she finished as Serena picked up a hand mirror to see. Braixen ended up doing a really good job, making it knot free and smooth as silk, just like her fur. Serena smiled and says,"You did a great job. I really like it, you got a good technique." That compliment earned another scratch under the chin with another round of purring. Serena soon looked at her partner, eye to eye, and says,"Braixen? I love you. I want you and I to be together forever. Will you stick by my side"? Braixen nodded as they both put the comb and brush back in the bag before laying down together. They decided to fall asleep together and nap for a bit as the late afternoon Kanto sun shined bright, radiating the room with light and love.

And...scene. Another good one shot masterpiece from my working yet relaxing brain.


End file.
